


apple blossom

by goldentongues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creampie, Degradation, Exhibitionism, F/M, Impact Play, Light Humiliation, Overstimulation, Smut, Spanking, Voyeurism, implied threesome, kuroo has a captain kink, praising, pussy slapping, solo masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldentongues/pseuds/goldentongues
Summary: It was supposed to be a small get-together for yourself, your boyfriend, and your pro-athlete friend. A friendship that had struck as early as your first year of high school, a friendship that’s gone through hell and back, a friendship that was built on camaraderie and sharing everything. It was supposed to be a hangout session, so why were you seated on Kuroo's lap, chest bare and panties slid to the side with his fingers knuckle-deep in your dripping cunt?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, kuroo tetsurou/bokuto koutaoru/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	apple blossom

**Author's Note:**

> just in case you missed the warnings earlier: tw overstimulation, degradation, praising, creampie, kuroo has a captain kink, light humiliation, voyeurism, solo masturbation, exhibitionism, impact play (spanking)
> 
> cross-posted onto my tumblr @elixhirs

It was supposed to be a small get-together for yourself, your boyfriend, and your pro-athlete friend. A friendship that had struck as early as your first year of high school, a friendship that’s gone through hell and back, a friendship that was built on camaraderie and sharing everything. It was supposed to be a hangout session, so why were you seated on Kuroo's lap, chest bare and panties slid to the side with his fingers knuckle-deep in your dripping cunt?

Bokuto was seated opposite you and your boyfriend on the loveseat. His jeans stiffly pooled around his ankles, right hand shamelessly pawing at his growing erection through the fabric of his Hugo Boss boxers. He was watching you and your lewd expressions, the corners of his lips curling upwards into a lazy grin.

All of this started because the athlete just  _ couldn’t _ keep his hands off of you. He was a little too close to you; a little too touchy for Kuroo’s liking. He kept wrapping his arms around you, encasing your figure within his hulking body. Whenever he conversed with your boyfriend, Bokuto would look straight into his eyes and do something that ticked him off a little more each time. Kuroo wasn’t the jealous type, no. However for some reason, it struck a chord within him and now he has you naked and wet, all spread out for Bokuto to see.

“Such lewd sounds from you, kitten.” Kuroo’s voice rumbled deep in his chest—a low growl that sent shivers down your spine and sparks of electricity down to your throbbing core. Three of his fingers were buried in your cunt, slowly rocking his wrist back and forth, curling them into a hook as they rubbed against your tight, gummy walls. “God, you’re so fucking  _ tight _ . How dirty are you, getting off on Captain’s fingers while he fucks you in front of his best friend?”

Slick dribbled from your pussy lips and to the curve of your ass. The back of your scalp gently bumped against his shoulder and before you knew it, his free hand was wrapped around your jaw and forced your chin forward so that you were looking straight at the salt-and-pepper-haired male seated across the both of you. A sharp whine escaped your lips when his fingers withdrew from your cunt, however it quickly turned into a whimper when he lightly slapped against your throbbing clit.

“I asked you a question, kitten. Don’t make me repeat myself.” His grip was firm, plush lips ghosting over the shell of your ear so that his words of sin easily wafted into your delicate eardrums. Your eyebrows creased together into a frown, lower lip hitting outwards into a frustrated pout from the lack of stimulation.

“I–“ Your words died in your mouth when golden eyes that burned with the raging hellfire of lust behind his oculars met yours. Bokuto was watching you expectantly, waiting for the filthy words to tumble from your pretty lips. Gentle taps on your clit brought you back from your haze, a soft squeak lodged in the back of your throat. “I-I’m Captain’s dirty little kitten.”

“Fuck,” Bokuto grunted, sucking his lower lip past his pearly whites as he watched you slowly come undone by your boyfriend’s own two hands. “Captain, huh?” Kuroo flipped him off with his free hand.

Groans of pleasure bounced off the walls of the living room in tandem to your saccharine voice saying such lewd and crude words. You felt the twitching of a muscle against your lower back and you knew it was Kuroo’s cock beginning to get restless, straining against the cotton blend fabric of his grey sweatpants.

“Atta girl,” he muttered breathlessly. The same three fingers coated with your juices slipped back inside of your needy pussy, moans of his title falling from your lips like a forbidden prayer.

His hand that was wrapped around your jaw was released only for the tips of his fingers to ghost over the soft skin of your bare chest. They were teasing; pads of his fingers flicking over your pert nipples, blunt fingernails just  _ barely _ scratching and digging into the plush flesh of your breasts. A particular thrust and curl of his fingers had you keening on his lap, fingers trying as you might to grab onto something to stop yourself from embarrassing yourself any further.

Bokuto’s hand had slipped past the waistband of his boxers, wrapped around the girth of his hardening erection. There was that familiar coil winding itself in your lower belly, heat spreading through your body slowly. Calloused fingers pinched, tapped, and rolled over your sensitive nipples, sighs and moans of pleasure falling from your lips so sensuously. Your body was reacting on its own accord, hips stuttering forward to match up with the flicking of Kuroo’s wrist.

The sound of your juices were so vulgar and lewd, filling the apartment in an unholy harmony with the melody of your own sweet noises. His fingers were curled into a hook, stretching your tight cunt out to prepare yourself for his fat cock, rubbing against the sweet spot of yours within your gummy walls.

“F-Fuck, C-Captain, I’m gonna– please, Captain, I wanna cum,  _ please _ ! Your fingers feel so good but I want Captain’s cock!” A loud groan was heard but it wasn’t from your boyfriend. Your lower lip was caught once again underneath the confines of your pearly white teeth, staring ahead at the athlete. His cock was now springing against his abdomen, shirt discarded and revealing his burly, muscular figure. He was considerably fatter than your boyfriend, the tip an angry, searing red. You couldn’t help but imagine what it’d be like to have both of their cocks stuffing you full and a racy, tumultuous moan was heard from you.

“Did you just clench around me, kitten? Just what were you thinking about, huh?” His voice was dark and husky, the pace of his fingers increasing and you were mewling once again, hand flying to the back of his scalp to tug at the soft tufts of onyx hair. “I’m gonna make you cum over and over again, baby. On my fingers, on my thigh, on my cock. You gonna cum, kitten? Look at Bokuto when you cum, baby. That way, he knows who you belong to, yeah? Such pretty, pretty sounds coming from you, what a pity he’ll never get to make you come undone like this.”

“You dirty piece of  _ shit _ ,” Bokuto sneered, a wolfish grin on his handsome face. While you knew that it was directed at Kuroo, that was what had sent you over the edge. The biting degradation that fell from the lips of someone who was so full of praise and mirth had you squealing from the orgasm that had built up over your boyfriend’s stubborn ministrations. Trying to push his wrist away served a futile feat for he was much stronger than you. His three fingers were still bucking into your cunt and Bokuto was chuckling lowly at your reaction, mewling and shaking your head as half-lidded eyes looked over at the man across of you who was palming his erection at a slower speed than your boyfriend finger-fucking you.

“Kitten, don’t tell me you came because of him?” A shrill moan ripped through your throat as you shook your head firmly, adamant that no, it wasn’t Bokuto that made you cum. His fingers had stilled completely and you were whimpering, hips rutting forward to rock yourself against them, eyes abandoning the other’s face. You knew that if your boyfriend caught on, it’d be over for you. He’d be either edging you for hours or making you cum over and over on his cock and have you screaming his name. Given the situation, it was more likely that he was going to do the latter to you and you involuntarily clenched.

“I didn’t! Captain, I promise I didn’t. I didn’t, Captain, I promise!” You were stumbling over your own words, pleads and begs overcompensating for the obvious. Oh, you were  _ in _ for it.

“You’re so fucking dirty, Y/N. You like being called a filthy slut, is that it?” Shoulders tensed, you looked over at Bokuto who had stopped from stroking himself completely. While you had murmured a soft “ _ No _ ,” the way that your walls clenched around your boyfriend’s fingers proved otherwise.

“Fucking hell,” Kuroo seethed. His fingers withdrew from your cunt and you watched as your juices had coated them entirely, clear liquid dripping down his knuckles. “You’re so fucking naughty, aren’t you? Stupid little slut. Just one cock isn’t enough, you wanted two—is that it?”

“N-No!” You cried out, tears pricking at the corners of your eyes. Before you knew it, you were flipped onto your stomach, legs hanging over the armrest with your cheek pressed against the other. His erection was pressed against your stomach and it was a punishment in itself that you couldn’t touch him or have him fill you up the way you wanted him to. He raised your hips higher and you braced yourself for what was about to come next. “C-Captain, I promise, I’m sorry! I didn’t–”

_ Smack! _

“ _ Shit _ .” Bokuto hissed to himself, watching a delightful apple red handprint form on the left cheek of your ass. He was probably thinking that he didn’t expect you to be so filthy. After all, you were the one who blushed at inappropriate jokes and got flustered any time Kuroo dropped a corny pickup line on you. He was probably thinking that you’re such a dirty little secret; all dolled up in the perfect façade of innocence in front of everyone but such a filthy minx behind closed doors.

“Count.” Your boyfriend’s voice was more than enough to reel you back from your line of thoughts, sending icy chills running up your spine and warmth straight to your core.

“O-One,” you muttered, hoping that it was loud enough for the both of them to hear. The apples of your cheeks were quickly adopting the same sweet red hues that your left cheek had, head dizzy with lust, pleasure and hazy pain.

“What was that? Do I need to start again?”

“One!” Quickly, you repeated yourself, this time louder and firmer so that your boyfriend could hear you perfectly. There was a delirious and malicious grin on Bokuto’s face. He was enjoying this, but you had no time to dwell on it any further because another satisfying smack rang through the living room. “T-Two, Captain.” A noncommittal grunt could be heard from Kuroo, acknowledging you. Truth be told, you didn’t know how much longer you could hold up.

Every time his large, calloused hand was brought down to deliver a spank to your ass, your thighs quivered as you tried your hardest to vocalise the number without sounding like you were enjoying it too much. You could feel your own juices soiling your boyfriend’s sweatpants with every slap, clit throbbing so  _ painfully _ from the lack of stimulation on your end. With half-lidded eyes, you looked over at Bokuto who had been swiping his thumb over the swollen tip of his cock every time you were spanked.

_ Smack! _

“N-Nine . .” You whined, nails digging into the armrest of the loveseat you were sprawled on. Your cheeks—both of your face and your cute ass—were a blistering red but god, the pain was just  _ too good _ . Tears were streaming down your face, chest heaving up and down as you tried to catch your breath from the dizzying concoction of pain and pleasure that overwhelmed your senses.

“Atta girl, so good for me, aren’t you?” Instead of another slap, his hand was smoothing over where your cheeks had two visible handprints that were his own doing. You nodded, unable to form proper words. Your pussy and clit were throbbing painfully, walls clenching around nothing and begging to be filled to the brim with your boyfriend’s fat cock but you knew you had to be patient. You had to wait or else it’ll end with anything but your favour. “Just one more and you’ll be done. Such a good kitten, aren’t you? You’re taking your punishment so well.”

“T-Thank you, Captain.” That was all you could manage, cheek pressed up against the armrest as you looked over at Bokuto with tears wetting your face and drool threatening to spill from the corners of your lips.

“Get your dick wet, already. Show me how sloppy her pretty pussy can get, dude.” He groaned. His voice was just a little different this time; a little throaty and husky and you knew it was because he’s been moaning and grunting in tandem with your own sounds of pleasure as they filled his ears.

“Bro, be patient. This pussy’s mine, I get to do whatever I want with her.” A soft whine escaped you at his words and your boyfriend chuckled in response, amused at your reaction. “What, you like being used by me, kitten? I’ve barely touched you and you’re already so fucking wet. You like being whored out right in front of my best friend, huh? Who knew my sweet little kitten was such a slut?”

“I’m  _ not _ , I promise, Captain!” Before you could continue with your weak retorts in trying to defend yourself, the final blow finally graced you. However, it wasn’t your cheek that was receiving the pain. He had lifted your hips a little higher and spread them apart to deliver a spank to your throbbing clit. A throaty moan of the number escaped your lips, head falling forward while your eyes rolled to the back of your head at the pleasure.

“Good girl,” he crooned. He wasn’t delicate at all. He was grabbing at your hips and lifted you so you were back on your knees with your front facing his best friend. Kuroo quickly pushed his sweatpants and boxers past his hip, cock springing and slapping against his abdomen. The head of his cock just barely—just  _ barely _ —ghosted over your throbbing clit and you were whimpering at the sensation, teeth digging into your lower lip. Without so much as a warning, his hands had found purchase on your waist and pushed you down onto his cock, splitting you in half and filling you to the brim.

“C- _ Cap—tain _ !” His title was ripped from your throat like a forbidden trophy to be won. Fat blobs of tears were careening on your cheeks, sobs lodged in the back of your throat. He didn’t even give you room to adjust to the size of his cock tearing you apart. From the start, he’s set a devilish pace, balls slapping against the soft curves of your ass.

The sound of your juices and skin smacking was absolutely obscene and downright pornographic, harmonising with your high-pitched moans. You were crying his title over and over again, too consumed with pleasure and pain to even think about anything else. At the angle that he was rutting into you, hips slapping against yours, you were sure that you were on the edge of another explosive orgasm.

Every time he raised his hips, his large hands were bringing your own down to meet his, the head of his cock rubbing against that sweet,  _ sweet _ spot hidden in the grove of your walls. Your head was thrown back, breasts erratically bouncing with every thrust as your boyfriend chased after his own pleasure with your gummy walls sucking him in with every pull.

“Shit,  _ fuck _ !” He groaned right into your ears, in tandem with Bokuto’s. Your hands found purchase on Kuroo’s wrists, trying to make eye contact with the silver-haired volleyball player. His legs were spread wide, reclining against the back of the loveseat as the flicking of his hand matched with your boyfriend’s pace. He was grunting and hissing along, jaw clenching and the muscles in his abdomen flexing and relaxing while he fucked his fist. “You’re so fucking tight, kitten. Only I can make your pussy this sloppy, isn’t that right? You’re such’a good little slut for me, aren’t you? God, you’re so fucking tight. You enjoy getting fucked in front of somebody, is that it?”

You couldn’t even form a coherent sentence with how hazy and fucked out you were. All you could think about was how good he was fucking you, how good Captain’s fat cock was stretching you out and how you wanted to be Captain’s precious little cum dumpster. Your thighs were quivering, shaking your head at his vulgar words.

“N-No, Captain!” That was it. That was all you could muster before you were a sobbing, drooling mess once again, moaning with your eyes rolling to the back of your skull.

“That’s right, you’re such a good slut for me. Just a little taste and you’re already so fucked out. Pretty little girl, is Captain’s cock fucking you so good you can’t even think straight, kitten?” You felt the air get knocked out of your lungs, him picking you up and then pushing your face down against the armrest where it was cradled. He was tossing you around and moving you to his own desires like you were a ragdoll and you didn’t care. You liked it when he did this and it sent fires sparkling through your veins whenever he did. “God, fucking look at you. Dirty little  _ slut _ .”

Blunt fingernails dug into the plush fat of your ass, grunts spewing from your lips like a forbidden prayer as his hips slammed against your derrière. His fat cock was rubbing against the tight warmth of your walls, burying himself over and over again and abusing that sweet, spongy spot within you. Tears and slick soaked the maroon fabric of the loveseat, your teeth digging into it. For a split second you had forgotten that you had an audience watching you right across but Kuroo made sure you remembered.

One hand travelled down the curve of your back and his fingers were tangled in your hair. Grabbing a fistful, he yanked your head back gently. The sting only added onto your pleasure with him rutting into you like a man starved, tongue lolling past your lips as you were forced to make eye contact with Bokuto.

His grip was tight around his own cock, cheeks flushed red as he sucked in his breath sharply through his teeth. His wrists were flicking up and down his erection, precum smeared all over. Was he close? Was he going to cum when you did? Was he enjoying the show that you were putting on for him, your hardened nipples rubbing against the cushion of the loveseat with every harsh thrust of your boyfriend’s hips as he buried his cock deep within your velvety walls. The thought of having Bokuto cum inside of you simultaneously as your boyfriend did had you on the brink of pleasure.

“You gonna cum for me, kitten?” Kuroo hissed through clenched teeth. He was twitching inside of you, and you could tell that he was close. His fingers that were wound in your soft locks were released, choosing to run underneath your body and stimulate your throbbing clit. “C’mon baby girl, I know you can cum for me. Gonna milk me dry, yeah? Cum milky white ‘round my cock, kitten—that’s what you do best, don’t you?” He was gently twisting and flicking at your swollen pearl in between the pads of his index finger and thumb, eager to be bringing you to the doors of nirvana himself.

“Y-Yes!  _ Yes _ , fuck,  _ yesyesyesyes _ !  _ Captain _ – f-feels so–  _ aah _ !” Your throat was raw and harsh, a testament to how vocal you were screaming his name and title with every relentless pounding of his hips. “Only Captain, only Captain!” You couldn’t even form proper sentences, too fucked out and riding on the waves of pleasure as they overwhelmed your senses. The coil in your belly was close to snapping, walls tightening their grip around his cock.

“You hear that, dude?” Your boyfriend sneered. A particularly harsh thrust had you mewling, weakly shoving your hips back to meet his. “Only  _ this _ Captain will make her so fucked out like this.”

“Yeah, yeah, just fuckin’ make her cum already, I get it. I’m about to get blue balls soon, asshole.”

“Aww, boohoo, dickbag.” With that, Kuroo dedicated the remaining of his sanity to making you come undone on his cum. Your screams and moans bounced off the walls, knees buckling even when you were supported by the loveseat underneath you and your boyfriend’s own hands. “C’mon kitten, cum for me, baby. Show him who this sloppy pussy belongs to.”

All that he needed to do was pinch and twist at your clit and you came undone within the blink of an eye. Searing hot white spread through your body like a wildfire, electricity crackling as you convulsed uncontrollably underneath him.

“Fuck, fuck! I’m gonna cum. Gonna fill you up with my cum, that what you want, kitten?” You were nodding furiously, moaning as your thighs quivered under the force of his thrusts. Kuroo’s cock was twitching in your cunt and the second he tensed up, stilling while buried inside of you, he was cumming into you, spilling his hot load and painting your walls white. A loud moan was heard to your left and your eyes struggled to stay open. You were greeted with the sight of Bokuto shamelessly moaning and panting, thick spurts of white splattering all over his stomach and chest. “You did so well for me, baby girl. I’m gonna pull out now, pretty girl.”

When you gave him your green light, he slowly withdrew himself from your walls, groaning as he watched his cum drip down between your puffy pussy lips. It was supposed to be a small get-together for yourself, your boyfriend, and your pro-athlete friend. So why were you in a post-sex haze, cheek pressed against the couch with your boyfriend’s cum filling you to the brim with a hushed promise that it was just the beginning of the fun?


End file.
